


The Best Kind

by CelineStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, humor-ish, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineStilinski/pseuds/CelineStilinski
Summary: "Ok, I've had enough. Why are you all looking at me like that?" He almost snapped, refraining himself from doing so at the last second.Scott cleared his throat, clearly hesitating, opening his mouth once, then closing it. Twice.The third time was the good one."Is that Theo's jacket?"





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [irenexxkitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenexxkitt/profile) for translating this fic in Russian, [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7061964/18000433).

No one really felt comfortable under undisturbing stares, and Liam _really_ didn't feel comfortable under them. Especially when he didn't know why everyone was staring. Like now. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia had stared at him the second he entered the McCall's kitchen like he had grown a second head overnight - or in the 3 months he hadn't seen any of them. He sat on the first available stool at the kitchen counter, trying to ignore the stares to no avail.

He hadn't seen any of the older member since they all left for college a few months ago, and here they were staring at him without so much as an hello. They could scratch their asses for him to say it first thank you very much.

_He was spending too much time with Theo wasn't he?_

"Hi. Theo said he's gonna be late." He half mumbled, half sighed, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

Liam heard a scoff from Stiles, what sounded close to a "he's not even pack", and he snapped his head back up, only to be met once again with the stares of his friends. Lydia was looking at him with a raise eyebrow as Stiles and Malia were definitely glaring at him, a look of betrayal in their eyes. And Scott was looking at him with... Was this shock? Why would he be looking at Liam with shock? The beta was getting more frustrated by the seconds, a feel of anger taking over him slowly. But all it took him was to breath in the scent coming from the jacket he was wearing to calm down. 

"Ok, I've had enough. Why are you all looking at me like that?" He almost snapped, refraining himself from doing so at the last second.

Scott cleared his throat, clearly hesitating, opening his mouth once, then closing it. Twice.

The third time was the good one.

"Is that Theo's jacket?" He asked slowly, attirculating each word, sounding almost scared of his own words.

"Well yes, why?" Liam frowned, raising an eyebrow. What the hell was so important and scary about that.

Before Scott, or any of the others could answer, loud laughers made themselves heard, and a second later Mason and Corey were entering the house, holding hands as usual.

"Hey everyone!" Corey smiled brightly, his hand never letting go of Mason's. He stopped dead in his track, his smile faltering a little when he saw everyone's face, Mason almost bumping into him. "Did someone died?"

Mason looked around over his boyfriend's shoulder, noticing everyone staring at Liam, whispering an "Intense."

"I don't know, they're all acting weird because I'm wearing Theo's jacket." Liam shrugged, his frowning deepening when Malia growled a little and Stiles scoffed again at his answer. He turned to his best friend and Corey, his eyes clearly transmetting his confusion. "See?" He muttered, at which Mason answered with his very own confused look.

"What? Why?" The human asked, looking at the older pack members like they were crazy.

"You're actually not surprise by this?" Lydia asked. "At all?"

"They've been sharing their clothes all the time for months." Mason simply shrugged. "I think yesterday Theo was wearing Liam's lacrosse hoodie? Or was it Monday?" He asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"No, yesterday it was Liam's red and green flannel." Corey corrected with a smile, laughing slightly. "Pretty sure, Theo is moping when he doesn't smell like Liam."

"It's an _usual thing?!_ " Stiles half yelled, almost choking on his own saliva. 

"Why do you all act like I killed a baby - or worst - a puppy?" Liam sighed, his hands flying up to prove his point. 

"Well, you definitely look like you would do it when you don't have Theo's smell around." Mason snickered, earning gapes from all around the room.

"Not helping my case, Mase." Liam sighed. 

"You mean... _Theo_." Scott started, sounding half strangled. "Is... Your anchor?"

"Theo, murderous psychopath, Theo?" Stiles added. "How the hell did that happened?" He asked, his hands flying around nervously.

Liam didn't answered and turned for the door, catching a familiar scent before even hearing the low sound of Theo's truck's motor. He smiled brightly when barely a minute later, Theo, wearing a dark red hoodie that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's than Liam's, entered the room. 

"Why do I feel like I'll get murder if I stay here." He asked lightly, walking in like he owned the place, ignoring Malia's enthousiastic _"I volunteer"_ , and going straight to Liam to ruffle his hair. "Hey Little Wolf. Your mom said to pick up pizzas when we're on our way back." 

Liam batted his hand away, whining. "Do you know how long it took me to get my hair right? Stop ruffling them like that."

"Yes, the time it took you to finally leave the bathroom so I could shower, _making me late_." Theo smiled at Liam.

"Did Theo just... _smiled_?" Scott gasped, looking between his beta and the chimera. 

"THEY LIVE TOGETHER?" Yelled Stiles, looking like he would faint any second. 

"Stiles... I think they're together, _together_." Lydia said slowly, hesitating.

"WHAT?"

A second later, Lydia's point was proven, Liam taking a handfull of his own hoodie, drawing Theo into a full kiss. Stiles totally fainted, Lydia barely catching him to help him sit on a chair, Scott tripped on his own feet, face planting onto the ground while Malia just gaped at them, frotting her eyes to make sure it wasn’t an halucination.

“So…” Mason started, looking at his best friend once he separated from Theo, both of them looking lovestrucked “I guess you didn’t tell them about you and Theo?”

Liam turned his head to look at Mason, one of his trademark bright and dopey smile on his face, his hand slowly moving from the back of Theo’s head where they had previously found their way, to take a hold of Theo’s, playing with the chimera’s finger. “I couldn’t just text them something like : oh hey, I told Theo I loved him and broke his nose, he punched me in the face too and said he loved me back and then fucked me all seven ways to Hell, could I?”

“He kind of has a point.” Corey laughed, followed my Mason who finally agreed.

“I think they would have _actually_ killed me.” Theo laughed slightly, burying his nose in Liam’s neck, breathing in the mix of their sent on his jacket and the beta’s skin. He straightened up to look into Liam’s blue eyes, a smirk on his lips. “Also, a hell joke? Really Liam?”

“The best kind.” Liam answered brightly, tugging Theo in for another kiss, tuning everyone else out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week has me on the ground, dying, barely breathing.
> 
> I had three thousand fics, and one drawing for the other days but I'm a snail sometimes.
> 
> If you noticed one too many grammar or spelling mistake, don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
